Trials Of An Apprentice
by Venus4
Summary: A crossover between GW & Star Wars, half way through their Jedi training the Quatre, Hilde and their masters are sent on a peace keeping mission, but of course nothing goes according to plan and the rest are called to save them. 34, minor 2H,5S&1N.
1. Default Chapter

REPOST: I have made a few minor changes to a few of my chapters just a few bits added here and there!  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Boys = not mine, Star Wars = not mine!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for now)  
  
Authors Note: I'm just borrowing the G-boys for a little while and placing them in the Star Wars universe don't worry I will put them back when I'm finished!  
  
For those of you who know nothing about Star Wars I will now and then add a little glossary, but if I forget to add anything or you just get confused e- mail me and I will explain.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi and Het Relationships. Mild violence. Oh, Yoda's speech may become annoying but after the prologue, he becomes more of a background character.  
  
Pairings: 3+4, 2+H, 5+S and 1+N *Shrugs shoulders at last pairing, I didn't want to put Heero and Relena together because I need her later*  
  
Dedications: To my two wonderful Friends Em and Deb for their support and to my pet rats Piccallo and Milly for just being cute.  
Trials of an Apprentice (Gundam Wars)  
  
By: Venus  
  
Prologue  
  
A Long Time Ago In A Galaxy Far, Far Away....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
"Master Yoda, I apologise for disturbing you but Ambassador Winner from the outer ring is demanding to speak with the council immediately."  
  
"About what does he wish to speak?" Yoda asked, turning to the young Jedi knight who stood with his head bowed in the centre of the council chambers.  
  
"I do not know for sure Master, but I believe it is about his son."  
  
"Ahh, tell Master Windu I will, gather the rest of the council."  
  
"Yes Master." The young Jedi replied before bowing once again and leaving the small green Jedi to his thoughts. It had been a while since his last failed meeting with the Ambassador, he only hoped that this time would not end in the manor as their last.  
  
~*~  
  
"Master Windu I have come to see." Yoda told one of the Padawans as he entered the main training room. All around him many Apprentices and Masters alike were practicing training exercises or involved relaxation techniques.  
  
"Yes sir." The young man answered with out question. "I'll take you straight to him."  
  
Yoda followed him across the large room to wards one of the smaller training rooms meant for the training of new apprentices. The young man stopped outside the doorway allowing Yoda to enter alone.  
  
He spotted Master Windu immediately in the centre of the room. He was surrounded by a group of new recruits, between the ages of four and seven years old all dressed in the customary brown robes and each had the beginnings of a traditional thin braid starting to grow at the base of their necks.  
  
Windu nodded to Yoda as he entered before turning back to the children.  
  
"Return to your masters now, we shall meet again in a few hours, for now go and reflect on what I have just taught to you."  
  
"Yes Master Windu." They chanted before scrambling to their feet, one of them racing to towards the door.  
  
"Padawan Maxwell. What did I tell you about running when inside the temple?" Windu scowled.  
  
"Ohh, you told him that it was dangerous and that."  
  
"Shut up Dorothy." A young Duo hissed, scowling at the blonde girl before turning back to his teacher. "I'm sorry Master Windu I'll remember next time."  
  
"Let's hope there won't be a next time."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Right now off you go." Windu sighed as the rest of the youngsters left the room, before moving towards Yoda. "They have so much to learn, especially that young Maxwell." He grinned.  
  
"Yes but learn Mace, they shall in time." Yoda promised, the mood suddenly becoming serious.  
  
"What is it you wished to talk to me about Master?"  
  
"Ambassador Winner has arrived, speak to the council he wishes."  
  
"About his son?" Mace asked as they began to walk out of the training rooms and back towards the council chambers.  
  
Yoda nodded his expression sombre.  
  
"Changed his mind it seems."  
  
"So I would assume, thankfully the boy is still young enough to be trained."  
  
~*~  
  
Once Masters Yoda and Windu were seated with in the main chamber with the rest of the council Yoda asked for Ambassador Winner and his son to enter.  
  
Every eye of every council member fell upon the two figures that entered less than a minute later, and immediately Yoda began.  
  
"Come about the boy you have?" Yoda asked the tall man that now stood in the centre of the room the council seated in a circle around him. A young boy no older than 4 or 5 years of age stood to one side of the man glancing at the strangers in brown robes.  
  
"Yes, I want my son to be tested."  
  
"Refused you did, when once we offered to test the boy!" Yoda stated turning to look at the boy.  
  
"That's true," Master Mace Windu said, speaking to the man while his dark eyes also fixed upon the small boy. "Ambassador Winner why do you wish us to test the boy now, when less than a year ago you refused to have him tested?"  
  
Mr Winner shifted his feet he was a big man and wasn't easily intimidated but being surrounded by a room full of Jedi that could all sense your feelings was slightly unnerving.  
  
"His gifts are getting stronger."  
  
"As we said they would." Windu reminded him. "His mother was once a great Jedi, he is expected to become very powerful."  
  
"Yes I know, but he has become much stronger than I ever thought possible. I believed that if I left him untrained his gifts would diminish but that hasn't happened. He needs to be trained so he can control them before it kills him!" Mr Winner pleaded placing his hand on top of the pale blonde hair on his sons head.  
  
"What does the boy say?" Mace asked.  
  
"Quatre, do you wish to be trained?" The boy's father asked, kneeling down to look his son in the eye. "Do you want to become a Jedi?"  
  
The boy looked thoughtful for a moment. His blonde hair half covering his curious blue eyes.  
  
"Like Mama." He said quietly.  
  
"Yes." His father said gently, "Just like your Mother."  
  
Quatre nodded at his father.  
  
"I want to be like Mama."  
  
Mr Winner sighed before pulling his young child into his arms.  
  
"You already are, and I love you even more for being a living replica of both her strength and kindness."  
  
"So the boy is willing." Windu stated, interrupting the emotional moment between father and son. "We will need to discuss this further with the boy, with out your presence. We will inform you when a decision is formed."  
  
"Of course," said Ambassador Winner as he stood taking Quatres hand for a moment in reassurance before releasing it and leaving the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Outside the Councils Chambers:  
  
Mr Winner began to pace, it had been almost twenty minutes since the council had informed him that they would indeed test the boy straight away. Leaving him to roam the seemingly endless corridors of the temple alone, with nothing but his thoughts.  
  
"Father!" He turned suddenly towards the voice behind him. "I thought I could sense you here."  
  
"Iria."  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked her face was pale at the unexpected sighting. When she and her father had last seen each other they had not parted on good terms.  
  
"I'm here to talk to the council Iria." He said glancing at his daughter and then back towards the room where the council were still congregated.  
  
"Not about me I hope." She stated, glaring at him.  
  
"No, you made your decision about staying here and now you must live with the consequences it is no longer my place to interfere in your affairs."  
  
Iria stared at him her eyes wide, that was not the answer she had been expecting. He had always been adamant that her choice of training as a Jedi healer was wrong, and that a lifetime commitment to the Jedi order was a task few would be able to commit too.  
  
"Then what are you doing here?" She asked sounding less aggressive now.  
  
"Quatre is getting worse he wakes almost every night screaming, because of someone else's nightmares. He can no long touch anyone with out knowing how they feel, and being so young, it frightens him. I have to know if they can help him." If she hadn't been looking, Iria would have missed the look of remorse that flashed across his eyes. "I should have let them test him months ago."  
  
"You did what you thought was best for him at the time." She sighed stepping closer to her father, close enough to gently, put her arms around his neck, embracing him for the first time in almost three years. This wasn't how she remembered her father, maybe this situation with her brother had changed him. "Are they testing him now?"  
  
"Yes his been in there for a while now, I just hope it won't take much longer." He hugged her back gently.  
  
"They won't hurt him father, they sent you out so that they could ask him questions about how he feels with out you distracting him with your thoughts and emotions."  
  
"I know, I just wish it was over." He sighed. "This is all your mothers fault." He said in jest, grinning slightly.  
  
"Well you should have thought about that before falling head over heals for a very powerful Jedi." She smiled, pulling out of the embrace but taking his hand instead. "Mother would have been proud of you for going against your own feelings to help her son."  
  
"Remind me in my next life to stay away from more powerful beings than myself."  
  
"Don't worry I will." Iria laughed "But I think that mother also had the choice to be with you or not."  
  
"That's true she gave up her life as a Jedi for me."  
  
~*~  
  
20 Minutes later.  
  
"I agree." Mace said glancing around at the rest of the council. "The boy must be trained for his sake as well as for the sake of those around him. He must learn how to control his abilities, but who will train him all the masters looking for apprentices have already chosen their padawans."  
  
~*~  
  
Mr Winner had once again been called, and now stood within the councils circle his small son by his side. Both father and son looked nervous, Mr Winner more so as his only sons future was decided in front of him.  
  
"I will train the boy." Said a giant of a man as he stepped forward into the centre of the circle.  
  
"You Rashid, train the boy, take him on as your apprentice you would?" Yoda questioned "Sure you are?"  
  
"Yes Master Yoda, I am ready to once again take on another padawan."  
  
"Very well then," Mace said from his seat.  
  
"Train the boy you shall." Yoda agreed.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC  
  
Glossary:  
  
Padawan: Someone who is chosen from a young age to be trained in the ways of the Jedi by an already trained Jedi Master. A Master may take on no more than one Padawan or Apprentice at any one time.  
  
Jedi Knight: A Padawan, who has passed, and finished all of his or her training with his or her Master. All Jedi's are supposed to be peace keepers but occasionally Jedi's fall to the dark side and use the force for their own personal gain and destruction of others.  
  
Jedi Council: Only the most accomplished Jedi are asked to become council members. The council itself make the main decisions, as their main role as peacekeepers. 


	2. Part One

Trials of an Apprentice Part One  
  
* Indicate telepathy *  
  
13 years later (Boys are between the ages of 17 and 19)  
  
The battle had begun. Adrenalin soaring through both opponents veins as they avoided each other's well-aimed attacks. One attacking while the other defending, reversing their roles as new opportunities arose. They were well matched, that was easy for anyone to see, both attempting to exploit each other's weaknesses. Both seemed to be almost dancing to a silent beat matching each other's moves expertly. The dance seemed to have no perceiving end as those watching continued to be fascinated by the two locked in combat.  
  
*And stop*. The soft, yet abrupt voice of the assessing Jedi master entered both of their minds and immediately they obeyed, and came to a halt in front of each other, both panting slightly from their exertions.  
  
"I am impressed with both of your progress. Padawans Chang and Maxwell you may now return to your masters." The Jedi master said as he nodded allowing them to exit the training hall.  
  
Both boys bowed in respect, first to the Jedi master and then to each other, before walking out of the main exercise hall and into the corridor.  
  
"You do realise that he stopped the fight so that you didn't embarrass your self by losing in front of Council members."  
  
"Get real Wu, the reason he stopped it was so that he didn't have to scrape your unconscious ass off the floor after I had beaten you into a bloody pulp."  
  
Their commentary echoed off the walls all the way back to the padawans common room, comments flying back and forth, almost like a verbal replay of the battle they had just fought.  
  
"Do you two ever stop?" Both boys jumped at the sound of the unexpected voice.  
  
"Sally" Duo called out as they reached the common room doorway, where she was waiting for them. "How's it going?"  
  
"I'm fine Duo."  
  
"Well aren't you going to ask how the battle went?" Duo asked almost bouncing towards her.  
  
"I heard you arguing from all the way down the corridor so I know how it went."  
  
"Oh," Duo sighed. "Well I'll tell Heero then."  
  
"I think he's sparing with Noin right now." Sally said grinning.  
  
"Is Tro still around."  
  
"What planet are you living on," She laughed herding them both in to the common room. "Quatre's leaving on his next mission tonight do you honestly believe that he's going to be hanging around with us lowly life forms!"  
  
"True, how long is our little Quat going for?"  
  
"It's a two week mission maybe less, depends how the negotiations go." Sally answered leading them over to a free seating area.  
  
Duo grinned. "I don't know how Tro will cope."  
  
"Leave them be." Sally sighed sitting down. "Try annoying some one else for a change." She regretted the words as they left her mouth.  
  
"Ok where did you say Heero was I have to talk to him about Noin." Duo smirked pretending to make a move towards the door.  
  
"No sit down, you can leave him alone as well."  
  
"But you said!"  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't believe your going again." Trowa sighed. He lay out on the couch in the main living area of the quarters that Quatre shared with his master. Quatre lay nestled in his arms, dozing.  
  
"Not my fault." Quatre yawned, trying to burry himself further into Trowa's robes. They still hadn't changed out of their formal brown ankle length robes since attending a friends knighting ceremony earlier on that day. The ceremony was as always long and drawn out affair but it was to be expected, as it was an important celebration for any Jedi. The ceremony took place only once an apprentice had learnt everything they could from their master, it symbolised the transition from of Jedi padawan to Jedi Knight.  
  
"I wonder how it must feel, to complete the trials and become a Jedi knight." Quatre whispered.  
  
"I suppose we'll find out one day." Trowa answered just as quietly, moving one of his arms so that his hand rested on the small of Quatres back. "How do you think it must feel?"  
  
"Sad."  
  
"Sad?" Trowa asked. "Why. Surely you should feel excitement about setting out on your own being able to go on your first mission with out some constantly looking over your shoulder to make sure you're doing everything right."  
  
"I guess, but it's sad as well." He said sitting slightly. "Rashid is more than just my master and my teacher, he has become my family. I don't know how I will cope when the time comes to go it alone."  
  
Trowa smiled softly.  
  
"Quat you will never have to go it alone, even if you're not with me you still have so many friends who are better than family."  
  
"I know I'm being silly aren't I?" He sighed, a soft smile spreading across his face.  
  
"No you're just being you and I wouldn't have you any other way." Trowa grinned as Quatre rolled his eyes, before once again trying to burry himself with in Trowas clothes. "When do you have to leave?" He said changing the subject.  
  
"Soon." Quatre sighed apologetically.  
  
"I wonder if you ask to be placed on missions because you get bored of me." He received a swift kick in the shin in response.  
  
"Oww," Trowa cried out, attempting to reach down and rub his now sore leg.  
  
"Not my fault." Quatre said grinning as he lifted his head to face him. Their faces mere inches apart. What ever Trowa was going to say next had been completely forgotten.  
  
"You have no idea what you do to me." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around the blonde boy next to him.  
  
Quatre giggled and leaned further into Trowa's embrace.  
  
"I have some idea."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Care to show me?"  
  
"Always."  
  
Their lips met gently and lovingly at first. Arms tightening around each other as their kisses deepened. Tongues seeking out the familiarity of each other's mouths, slowly tasting each other.  
  
"You do realise that we're leaving shortly."  
  
Both Quatre and Trowa sprung apart glancing guiltily at the intruder of their privacy.  
  
"Yes Master Rashid." Quatre stumbled, both boys bowing their heads more to hide their own embarrassment at being caught rather than out of respect for the Jedi master before them.  
  
"Then I hope, Quatre that all your belongings have been gathered and placed aboard our transport ready for us to depart."  
  
Rashid watched as Quatres smile froze.  
  
"Your expression doesn't invoke much confidence young Padawan."  
  
"I'm sorry. Everything's packed, it's just, I."  
  
"We were just going to take it down." Trowa interrupted, grabbing the blonde boys hand before pulling him across the living area and in to one of the smaller side rooms used as Quatres bedroom.  
  
Quatres bedroom was just that a bedroom, it was too small to contain much else. His single bed lay across one side of the room; a small wardrobe and a few shelves filled up the rest of the space. A few bags lay across the foot of the bed.  
  
"Is this everything?" Trowa asked picking up the bags and handing one of them to Quatre.  
  
"Yes, I hadn't even had enough time to unpack everything from the last mission away from the temple before I had to pack for this one." He sighed before heading out of the door. Both boys bowed to Quatres master as they passed him in the living area before heading out of main door and down the corridor towards the transport hanger.  
  
They hadn't even reached the end of the first corridor before they were latched onto by a very hyperactive active padawan.  
  
"Hilde how can you be so excited!" Quatre exclaimed as she managed to push her way between the two of them and link her arms around theirs.  
  
"Because this will be my first mission in months, and who better than to be going with than my dearest blonde friend and our masters."  
  
"We are only going to be monitoring negotiations over a peace agreement Hilde; I'm afraid it will probably be really boring, and the time difference will take a while to get used to." Quatre said as they turned a corner.  
  
"Oh where's your sense of adventure?" She asked pulling both boys through the hangers' entrance. "Besides it's only a few hours behind and you'll be spending most of the time with me how can it possibly be boring?"  
  
"That what he's afraid of." Trowa smirked.  
  
"It's you who should be afraid Trowa." She said to the taller boy leading them towards a rather grand looking spacecraft.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Cause you have got to spend the next few days in deep meditation with the other padawans," She grinned. "That means being linked up to Duo's mind, and between you and me I'd rather be locked in a lightsaber battle with master Yoda than linked up to Duo."  
  
Trowa groaned.  
  
"Ignore her." Quatre giggled as they reached the ship and he managed to pull out of Hildes grasp. "It won't be that bad. He normally calms down a lot when he meditates."  
  
"That isn't saying much." Trowa muttered as he watched Quatre type in the security code and the ships doors opened.  
  
"Hay that's my boyfriend you're talking about!" Hilde yelled, playfully hitting him on the arm.  
  
"You insulted him first!" Quatre stated.  
  
"That's because his MY boyfriend." She giggled before disappearing into the transport ship dragging the two boys behind her.  
  
~*~ 


	3. Part Two

Trials of an Apprentice Part Two  
  
* Indicate telepathy *  
Both Trowa and Duo watched from behind glass windows as the transport ship carrying their partners travelled slowly out of the hanger before quickly building up speed and shooting off into the atmosphere.  
  
Trowa sighed wistfully, staring longingly after Quatre.  
  
"Come on Trowa lets head to the common room, I'm sure Sally and Wufei are there already." Duo said turning away from the window as soon as the transport had disappeared from his line of sight, his long braid swaying behind him with his movement.  
  
"I'm not really in the mood Duo." Trowa answered, turning to face him.  
  
"Sure you are." Duo said. "Don't be all moody just cause Quats gone again!"  
  
"Duo I have to study I have a test in negotiation techniques tomorrow morning." He responded.  
  
"So bring your notes and meet us there." Duo reasoned with his friend. "We both know that if you go back to your quarters you'll just spend the rest of the evening moping around as usual."  
  
Duo watched as a look of defeat assigned its self to Trowa's face as he silently agreed.  
  
"See I always know best."  
  
~*~  
  
Sally looked up as Duo entered the common room, watching him as he first walked up to the bar on the far side of the room and greeted the bar maid. Heero and Wufei were seated with her at a round table on the far side of the room. Duo looked up and grinned at them before making his way across the room towards their table.  
  
"Where's Trowa?" Heero asked, watching Duo out of the corner of his eye, his concentration never leaving the game of holographic chess that was laid out on the table between Wufei and himself.  
  
"He'll be here in a minute his just picking up some revision notes." Duo answered pulling over a chair and sitting down next to Sally. "Oh I meant to ask earlier Heero, how did your date with Noin go?" His grin was infectious and Sally had to cover her smile with her hand.  
  
"It was not a date!" Heero growled. "How many times must I tell you that?"  
  
"Then what do you call it when two people who have major crushes on each other arrange to meet at some obscure time of the day, huh?" To emphasis, his point Duo lent over and prodded Heero on the arm.  
  
"It was not an obscure time of day; just because you choose to sleep your life away does not mean that everyone else wishes to." Heero retorted trying to keep his concentration on the game in front of him instead of on Duo.  
  
"So where did you go on your date?"  
  
"It was not a date!" Heero stated once again, this time through gritted teeth. "We were sparing in the exercise hall."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
Heero attempted to ignore him, instead watching carefully as Wufei moved his game piece.  
  
"Check mate." The black haired boy said triumphantly.  
  
"I wouldn't have lost if Duo hadn't been distracting me."  
  
"Oh that's right; blame your inadequacies on me." Duo smirked. "Anyway you still haven't answered me properly."  
  
Heero turned an irritated glare on Duo. He would not dignify Duo by rising to his taunts, not this time.  
  
"Answered what properly?" Trowa asked appearing behind them, a computer pad in one hand and a steaming mug of coffee in the other.  
  
"Oh ignore them Duo's just teasing Heero about his date with Noin." Sally grinned. "So what have you got to revise for?"  
  
"A test in negotiation techniques." He sighed pulling up a chair on the other side of Sally.  
  
"Ouch, know I know why I'm training as a Jedi healer and not a knight." She smiled watching him as he set the computer pad and coffee mug down on the table and began pressing several of the buttons on the computer pad until he found what he was looking for.  
  
"For the last time Duo it was not a date!" Both Sally and Trowa looked up to see Heero almost fuming with anger.  
  
"It wasn't Duo." Trowa said joining the interrogation, but for once on Heero's defence.  
  
"How would you know?" Duo asked turning to face his expression slightly confused.  
  
Trowa turned back to his revision with out answering.  
  
"Hay don't close up on me after a statement like that!" Duo whined.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Please Trowa don't be mean!"  
  
Sighing Trowa looked up again from his notes and glared at him.  
  
"Quatre and I were up early and we decided to work off some energy in the exercise hall. When we got their Heero and Noin were already there." Once said he turned back to his revision. He could sense Heero glancing gratefully over at him. He had seen Heero that morning in the excise hall with Noin so it was not as if he was lying but they hadn't been sparing.  
  
"That doesn't mean anything they could have been doing something before you got there."  
  
"Duo will you please just shut up about Heero's private life!" Wufei intervened, packing away the game.  
  
"Only if you get me a drink." Duo grinned.  
  
"What did your last slave die of?" He asked as he got up and started to walk towards the drinks bar on the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Sexual exhaustion."  
  
Wufei just glared at him in response. "Does anyone else want anything?" He shouted over his shoulder.  
  
"Just my usual." Sally yelled after him.  
  
"Make that two." Duo added glancing over at Trowa. "You want anything else?"  
  
"Just peace and quiet." Trowa muttered, before shaking his head.  
  
~*~  
  
Quatre glanced uneasily about him. They had been met from their transport by an ambassador, and were now being led through a series of long, highly decorated hallways. He and Hilde walked side by side closely following their masters, keeping a distance of more than four paces behind them. They were all dressed in the traditional long dark brown robes over the top of a loose fitting cream-coloured tops and matching trousers. Each also wore the chosen weapon of the Jedi attached to their belts, the lightsaber rarely used as a means attack of, its purpose more as a weapon of defence.  
  
He felt Hildes gaze upon him and turn to look at her, her expression revealing her feelings to be matching Quatres own. The place just didn't feel right. It wasn't just a general feeling from the area around them but he also felt it from their guide. The ambassador claimed to be one of many who would be over seeing the trade negotiations, but right now, he had been assigned in leading the newly arrived Jedi to their rooms.  
  
"These two rooms have been assigned to you for the duration of your stay." The ambassador said pointing out two doorways opposite each other. "I'm afraid I must leave you to settle in on your own, for I have a pressing engagement in need of immediate attention."  
  
"One minute Ambassador." Rashid said. "Is there a key or locking mechanism of some kind?"  
  
"Master Jedi we have no need of such things here, I assure you that no one will enter your rooms unless you give them permission to." Smiling slightly the ambassador turned and left, walking back down the long hallway.  
  
"He's creepy." Hilde said as soon as he was out of earshot.  
  
"There was something not quite right about him." Quatre agreed, looking up at his master. Rashid looked down at him with a questioning gaze.  
  
"What do you mean 'not quite right'?" Rashid asked. The Jedi master knew well that his apprentice's empathic abilities had the potential to far exceed his own; the problem now was training his unreliable skill.  
  
"I'm not sure." Quatre answered truthfully, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Come now Rashid," Hildes master interrupted. "The padawans are probably just nervous due to the mission, and are picking up on their own feelings in stead." He continued before turning to walk through one of the doors that had been pointed out to them. Hilde's master, Master Beckevi, was one of many Jedi Masters who preferred negotiations to combat, which unfortunately meant that they could often become too trusting of those around them.  
  
"Quatre has been on many similar missions and has never exhibited such concerns before." Rashid commented. "We should remain vigilant."  
  
"As always." Master Beckevi remarked. "Jedi must always be alert and ready for all situations."  
  
~*~  
  
"Quatre do you sense anything now?" Rashid asked as they began unpacking their belongings, placing them into the draws provided. The room in which they were staying wasn't overly large. There were two beds, one on either side of the room, and there was a door to one side of room, which led into a small bathroom. The decoration in the hallways continued in the rooms as well, giving the small space a stately appearance, although to Quatre it felt oppressive.  
  
"Not really just a feeling of uncertainty, maybe it is just me as Hildes master said, I am a little tired." Quatre replied putting his last tunic away before closing the draw, before picking up a picture frame. The picture was of him and Trowa locked in an embrace, Duo had taken it when Quatre had returned to the temple after his first mission away.  
  
"Then rest now I will wake you when we are needed."  
  
"Thank you Master." Quatre said setting the frame on the bedside table, before lying down on top of the large bed, covered in soft blankets. "I think I just need to catch up on some sleep."  
  
~*~ 


	4. Part Three

Trials of an Apprentice Part Three  
  
~*~  
  
Quatre woke with a start. Beads of sweat rolled down his face and on to his pillow. A shadow moved, there was something in their room with them. Quatre didn't dare to breath as what ever it was moved closer. His master, he could sense was still asleep. He tried to wake him with his thoughts but he wouldn't wake. It was too close now, nearing the end of his bed. Quatres heart was trying to brake out of his chest, beating so loudly he was sure that it echoed off the walls.  
  
That was it, he couldn't just lay there. He sat up, quickly reaching for his lightsaber, but it wasn't there. He reached out for it with the force but he couldn't find it. The shadow was creeping closer. The air around it was thick and heavy almost chocking Quatre as struggled against it.  
  
Somewhere in his subconscious Quatre heard, his name and the shadow vanished.  
  
"Quatre!"  
  
Rashid flew from his bed on the other side of the room towards the young blonde, reaching out to him with his mind trying to calm him down.  
  
"Quatre." He tried again. "What's wrong?"  
  
Quatre did not answer, even as Rashid pulled the shaking boy into his arms, gently rocking him back and forth while whispering comforting words in a calming tone of voice.  
  
~*~  
  
It had been almost three hours ago that Duo had persuaded Trowa to join him and a few others in the exercise halls. It had been a way of working off the extra stress that the mornings test had forced upon him, but now he had just about reached his limit and moved exhaustedly towards the side of the room where a few of the others were already stretched out.  
  
As he sat down, he looked over to towards the two remaining fighters, watching as Heero blocked another blow of Wufei's lightsaber. The loud clash from their lightsaber's colliding, echoed off the walls. He became almost mesmerised by the dance that the two fighters were creating.  
  
He shivered suddenly. A strange feeling of worry was slowly taking up residence in his mind, growing with the heat of the battle in front of him.  
  
"Hay, Tro!"  
  
"Yes Duo?" Trowa asked glancing towards the other boy.  
  
"Are you alright you looked a bit spaced out there for a second." A slight hint of concern laced Duo's usual teasing manner.  
  
"Just an odd feeling, you know the kind that gets stuck in the back of your mind." Trowa shook his head to try to clear it. "It's probably nothing." He tried to shrug it off, smiling persuasively towards his braided friend. Duo didn't look convinced but he let the matter drop.  
  
"If your sure, but you know I'm here if you need me."  
  
Trowa just nodded appreciatively, before turning back to the rest of the group.  
  
"I've got to go" He said apologetically, "I promised my Master that I would start my research for my next project."  
  
"Yeah I'd better get going to." Noin sighed. "I've got to help Master Cole organise the new apprentices."  
  
"Again." Heero said deactivating his weapon, and joining the conversation. "You've been doing that for the past few days now."  
  
"And keeping her away from you?" Duo interrupted, and then laughed at the look of utter frustration that appeared on Heero's face.  
  
"Damnit Duo!"  
  
"Alright, I'm going."  
  
~*~  
  
It was several minutes before Quatre stopped shivering and even longer before Quatre finally spoke. He tried to explain what he had seen, what he had felt. While his master held him never once, interrupting or commenting until he was certain Quatre had finished.  
  
"It couldn't have been a dream master; I can still feel it's presence in the room with us although it's very faint," he sighed softly "but you can't can you?"  
  
Rashid shook his head. Thinking for a moment, considering what had been said before putting forward his own opinion.  
  
"Could it have been someone else's reaction?" Rashid queried "Another's emotions, you have been known to pick others dreams and feelings before, and that reason you can feel it's presence is because who ever you are picking this up from believes that it was real or that It's still in the room with them."  
  
"But it felt so real." Quatre shuddered, turning out of his master's embrace. As he did so his gaze fell upon the bedside table where his lightsaber lay, resting beside his picture frame. He reached out for it with the force and it flew into his out stretched hand. "Maybe your right."  
  
Rashid looked at him questioningly.  
  
"In my dream, my lightsaber wasn't here, I reached out for it but I couldn't find it."  
  
"Then you were probably sensing someone else." Rashid said facing his apprentice, and taking the lightsaber out of Quatres hand, placing it back on the bedside table.  
  
"But who, they would have to be someone close to me, for me to feel it that strongly."  
  
"Or someone with strong force capabilities." Rashid added. "This would be more likely, as we are far from your friends and we know little about the people here."  
  
Quatre glanced up at him his eyes wide.  
  
"What about Hilde?"  
  
"If there was something wrong with either Master Beckevi or his padawan then we would have known about it long before now, the walls to these rooms are thin." Rashid soothed "Now come it is nearly daybreak and my first meeting will begin over first meal, do you wish to accompany me or would you rather begin your own research?"  
  
"If I may master I wish to familiarise myself with the neighbouring area and perhaps ask the opinions of the local people?"  
  
Rashid nodded his consent before getting up from the bed and moving across the room to the bathroom, before he entered he turned back to look at Quatre.  
  
"I will keep my eyes and ears open to anything strange or anything that could cast light on your vision, and you should do the same."  
  
"Yes master"  
  
~*~ 


	5. Part Four

Sorry this chapter took longer than expected to write! Please read and review  
Trials of an Apprentice Part Four  
Quatre and Hilde spent the better part of the morning roaming the surrounding area. The streets they walked along were little more than dusty tracks but they were obviously well used. Most of the buildings that lay either side of the track looked like small run down family run shops with the living quarters above them, but now and then they were interrupted by large modern looking structures that seemed out of place amongst the rest. They were most likely clubs or public meeting places of some kind Quatre surmised especially with the large amount of people of all ages bustling about, racing back and forth and many carrying all sorts of strange items.  
  
"What do you suppose that is?" Hilde asked pointing subtly towards a young woman carrying an bright green odd shaped box.  
  
Quatre looked over to where Hilde was pointing.  
  
"I have no idea, and I probably don't want to know."  
  
"Oh where's your sense of fun?" She asked. "Let's go and ask."  
  
Quatre just stared at her for a few seconds before pulling her in the opposite direction to the woman.  
  
"You can't just go up and ask her!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because that would be rude, come on let's go and get some lunch."  
  
"Spoil sport." She murmured sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"How old are you?" Quatre laughed at her, shaking his head.  
  
"Now that depends on what mood I'm in." She giggled. "Now I think you mentioned lunch did you not?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I think we passed a restaurant type thing a few streets back." He said turning them both around and heading back in the direction that they had come from.  
  
The restaurant its self was more of a bar than a local eating-place. They found a small table with chairs slightly out of the way from the local people so that they could speak and eat freely with out fear of breaking any local customs.  
  
"Quat I'm just going to find the bathroom will you be ok for a few minutes?" Hilde asked.  
  
"Hilde I'll be fine no one here is going to attack me, I have nothing of value." He laughed before Hilde turned and made her way towards the main area of the bar.  
  
He smiled after her before picking up and regarding the hand written menu that had been placed on the table in front of him.  
  
The menu, or at least that's what he thought it was, was written in the old tongue of this planet, strange shapes and squiggles covered the page.  
  
He suddenly wished that he had taken time to study the written language harder. Staring at the page only resulted in giving him a headache, which was growing worse by the second. He felt rather than saw Hilde sit down next to him. She was talking to him about something, but he just could not concentrate long enough to catch her words.  
  
"Quat," She called out to him, taking hold of his shoulder as he swayed slightly. "Quatre, what's wrong?"  
  
She watched as he struggled to make sense of what she was saying.  
  
"Quat come on your scaring me." He still didn't respond.  
  
"Excuse me, but can I help?" A young waiter asked as he appeared by their table, he had intended to take their order but after taking one look at Quatres pale face he realised food was the last thing on their minds.  
  
"Yes could you call us a transport please?" Hilde asked turning pleading eyes on the young man.  
  
"Of course, taxis are common around this area; I'll call you as soon as one arrives." He left quickly heading out of the main entrance.  
  
"Come on Quat." Hilde whispered in his ear, putting her arms around him in an attempt to stop his shaking. "This had better be one of you empathic episodes, cause if you're sick Trowas going to kill me."  
  
~*~  
  
Trowa look up from his studies as he felt his Masters presence enter their shared living quarters. She looked shattered, almost as tired as I feel, he thought before rising from his desk to make sure that she was ok.  
  
"Master you look exhausted maybe you should sit down." He said walking over to her so that he could hold her arm, in an offer of support. She waved him off.  
  
"I'm fine Trowa, stop fussing." She sighed. "It has just been a long day, and didn't I tell you not to call me master in private."  
  
"Sorry Catherine, it's just a habit."  
  
"I know, but you'll get used to it soon." She smiled at him, "and it's Cathy not Catherine."  
  
"Alright, Cathy then"  
  
"Better," She walked over to the desk her apprentice had been sitting at moments before, and regarded the mass of books and data pads. "Yuck, if I'd had to do this many essays and assignments when I was a padawan I don't think I would have made it Knighthood."  
  
They sat and talked for a while, mainly about Cathy's long meeting with the council members that had lasted nearly four hours and had not really accomplished anything.  
  
"Oh and good news my apprentice, I believe that we are in line for the next mission." She grinned, but then frowned as Trowa showed enthusiasm for what she had said. "Trowa what's wrong I thought you were eager to get away from the Temple for a while."  
  
"It's not that I just." That nagging feeling of worry from yesterday was back again, but this time it was stronger, almost on the edge of fear. He shivered.  
  
"Trowa what's wrong."  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine." He answered.  
  
"Yeah and I was born yesterday, come on Trowa tell me I'm your master and I am charged with taking care of you, so spill it."  
  
He sighed; the feeling was already starting to fade.  
  
He started to explain although he didn't understand what was going on himself. I must sound mad he thought awhile later while waiting for Cathy ask him any more questions, but she kept silent.  
  
"I don't think they're mine." He said finally, breaking the silence.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked her gaze questioning.  
  
"They're not my feelings, I'm not worried or scared, so I must be picking them up from some one else."  
  
"Then it would have to be from some one that you are close to," She thought out loud. "One of your friends perhaps, but they would have to be good at shielding their thoughts and emotions otherwise all Jedi would be sensing them."  
  
"But then how am I able to pick them up?" Trowa asked, getting up from where he sat next to his master, he began to pace the length of the room.  
  
"I don't know Trowa; maybe I should consult the council on this."  
  
The communication screen across the room from them beeped interrupting her train of thought.  
  
"That's probably Heero, I'm supposed to be sparing with him now." Trowa reported, but didn't move to answer it.  
  
"Well go on then, answer it." She said standing up and moving to the kitchen area. "We can talk about this later; it might do you good to clear your head for a bit." 


End file.
